Broken
by Shirayuki Ann
Summary: "Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" / "Aku… aku tidak tahu, Rukia. Sudah kubilang tadi, aku bingung…" / "Kau ingin menunda atau membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita, Renji?" / "Kalau aku. Aku ingin mengakhirinya. Kita batalkan saja rencana pernikahan kita, kurasa itu lebih baik."


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

Warning : AU, OOC (Kaya'nya…), Typo (Pastinya ada…), Gaje (Mungkin…)

Don't like? Don't read please,,,,,

And then…

Enjoy reading!

…

**Broken**

…

* * *

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke sandaran sofa empuk berwarna biru gelap yang berada di bagian sudut ruangan salah satu restoran mewah di Kota Karakura. Mataku menatap lurus ke depan ke arah pria yang duduk di hadapanku dengan kepala tertunduk. Pria itu adalah tunanganku, Renji Abarai.

"Aku bingung, Rukia…"

Renji tidak berani menatap mataku saat mengatakan itu. Pria yang memiliki rambut merah menyala itu masih tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku.

"Ketika aku melamarmu, kupikir itulah yang terbaik…" Renji melanjutkan ucapannya, kali ini pria itu sudah berani mengangkat wajahnya meski matanya belum berani menatap mataku.

Aku menelan ludah. Ingin rasanya aku meneriaki pria yang duduk di hadapanku ini. Pernikahan kami sudah di depan mata, tapi dia malah…

"Ternyata aku salah. Pernikahan ini tidak akan berhasil, Rukia."

"Mengapa?" terlontar sebuah tanya dari bibirku.

"Tidak ada cinta, setidaknya belum. Pernikahan ini hanya kesepakatan bisnis semata."

"Mengapa?" aku mengajukan lagi pertanyaan yang sama karena aku belum puas dengan jawaban Renji sebelumnya, pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Aku meraih tangannya yang berada di atas meja, menariknya. Memaksa pemiliknya untuk menatap mataku. Aku meminta kejujuran, alasan sebenarnya dari niat Renji membatalkan rencana pernikahan kami. Aku sadar yang mendasari rencana pernikahan ini bukanlah cinta, hanya kesepakatan bisnis antara kakak iparku dan Renji. Hanya untuk keuntungan semata. Tapi aku tidak merasa keberatan karena aku menyukai Renji dan aku yakin aku akan bisa mencintainya. Tapi sepertinya Renji tidak berpikiran sama denganku.

"Tadi malam Tatsuki menghubungiku…"

"Menghubungi?" aku menyela perkataan Renji. "Kau masih berhubungan dengan mantan pacarmu?" aku menyadari nada suaraku yang meninggi.

"Tidak sebelum tadi malam," jawab Renji. "Aku berani bersumpah."

Aku tahu Renji berkata jujur. Aku menarik napas panjang berusaha mengurangi amarah yang membuncah di hatiku. Dan setelahnya aku memberi Renji isyarat pada Renji agar dia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya yang belum selesai akibat interupsiku tadi.

"Tadi malam Tatsuki menghubungiku.." Renji kembali memulai dengan hati-hati. Aku berusaha memasang wajah datar padahal tanganku sudah gatal ingin melempari wajah Renji dengan botol merica yang ada di atas meja.

"Tatsuki berkata, dia masih mencintaiku dan dia ingin memulai hubungan kami dari awal lagi." Lanjut Renji kemudian pria itu diam, menunggu reaksiku. Tapi aku tetap menampilkan wajah datarku di depannya karena aku tidak terkejut. Dari awal aku sudah menduga hal ini. Apalagi yang bisa membuat seorang pria membatalkan rencana pernikahan kalau bukan karena ada wanita lain? Atau dalam kasusku seorang mantan pacar.

"Dan kau sendiri. Apa kau mau memulai dari awal lagi dengannya?"

Renji menggeleng, "entahlah."

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanyaku lirih, begitu lirih sampai kukira Renji tidak bisa mendengarku. Tapi dia mendengarku. Aku tahu itu karena aku melihat keterkejutan di matanya, mungkin Renji tidak menyangka aku akan menanyakan hal itu.

Aku tidak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa Renji melamarku kalau di hatinya masih ada orang lain? Apa benar pernikahan ini hanya kesepakatan bisnis belaka? Apa tidak ada pria yang benar-benar mencintaiku di dunia ini?

"Aku… aku tidak tahu, Rukia. Sudah kubilang tadi, aku bingung…" jawab Renji.

"Undangan sudah selesai dicetak, gedung sudah direservasi, dan besok kita harus pergi mencoba baju pengantin." Air mataku tertahan di sudut mataku. Jujur, saat ini aku ingin sekali menangis dan meratap sejadi-jadinya. Tapi tidak di sini, tidak di depan Renji. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya.

"Undangan belum dibagi, reservasi gedung bisa saja diundurkan dan soal baju pengantin kita bisa mencobanya nanti. Kita harus menunda pernikahan kita, Rukia." Ujar Renji. Sepertinya baginya ini semua begitu mudah dan hanya hal yang sepele.

"Kau ingin menunda atau membatalkan rencana pernikahan kita, Renji?" tantangku.

"A…a-ku…" Renji terbata.

"Kalau aku. Aku ingin mengakhirinya. Kita batalkan saja rencana pernikahan kita, kurasa itu lebih baik." Tegasku. Yang membuat Renji menatapku tak berkedip karena begitu terkejut setelah melihat sikapku yang frontal tadi.

"Terima kasih sudah melambungkan harapanku untuk beberapa bulan ini, Renji. Selamat tinggal." Aku berdiri dan meraih tas tanganku kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan Renji.

Renji tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sepertinya pria itu tidak berniat mengejarku. Ah, ternyata memang tidak pernah ada cinta untukku di hatinya. Dia melamarku

Renji melamarku karena, _nii-sama_. Kakak iparku, Byakuya Kuchiki. Karena kesepakatan bisnis yang menggiurkan yang ditawarkan _nii-sama_ padanya. Jika bukan karena itu mungkin Renji tidak akan pernah tergerak untuk menjadikanku sebagai istrinya. Tidak akan pernah.

Aku berjalan sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku dalam-dalam. Karena aku tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat air mataku. Andai saja hujan turun aku tidak perlu berjalan sambil menunduk karena air mataku akan tersamar dengan air hujan. Namun sepertinya alam tidak mendukungku. Langit tidak serta menjadi kelabu dan menurunkan tetesan air hanya karena hatiku yang hancur.

Bruk!

Kurasakan tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang karena menabrak sesuatu yang membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk di jalan.

"Maaf, membuatmu terjatuh." Sebuah tangan kekar terulur padaku. Ternyata sesuatu yang kutabrak tadi seorang pria. Pria yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok, jingga. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan pria itu menarikku, membantuku berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pemilik rambut jingga itu kembali bersuara. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja," suara pria itu terdengar khawatir mungkin karena dia melihat air mataku.

"Aku baik. Terima kasih. Permisi." Ucapku seraya bergegas pergi meninggalkan pria itu. sekarang pasti orang itu berpikir aku aneh. Biarlah, toh aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

…

Air mataku mungkin sudah kering karena sesampainya di rumah aku tidak lagi menangis. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak sedih. Tentu saja aku sedih, hatiku bahkan sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan aku tidak tergerak untuk mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan itu.

_Nii-sama_ marah besar setelah mendengar kabar dari Renji bahwa aku membatalkan rencana pernikahan kami. _Nii-sama_ mengabaikanku, tidak mau berbicara denganku selama berhari-hari. Sedangkan kakakku, Hisana terus menanyaiku tentang alasanku membatalkan rencana pernikahanku dan Renji. Namun aku diam, mengunci bibirku rapat-rapat. Mereka menyalahkanku, aku tahu itu. karena meskipun Renji yang membuka pembicaraan tentang pembatalan atau penundaan - seperti kata Renji – rencana pernikahan kami tapi akhirnya aku yang memutuskan pertunangan kami.

Ini membuat kemarahanku semakin besar. Bukan aku yang ingin membatalkan rencana pernikahan ini tapi aku yang dipersalahkan. Benar-benar lucu, hingga rasanya aku tidak sanggup menertawakannya.

…

Aku mengurung diriku berhari-hari di kamar, menolak semua orang yang ingin berbicara padaku dan tidak bisa menelan makanan yang diantarkan padaku sedikitpun. Dan hal itu membuatku jatuh sakit.

_Nii-sama_ dan _nee-chan_ – panggilanku untuk kakak perempuanku – yang awalnya menyalahkanku kini berbalik mengasihaniku. _Nee-chan_ tidak bosan-bosannya melimpahiku dengan perhatiannya yang bagiku terasa berlebihan sedang _nii-sama _juga sering datang ke kamarku untuk melihat keadaanku meski tidak sesering _nee-chan. _Aku senang dan sangat berterima kasih atas segala yang mereka lakukan untukku. Semua ini membuatku sedikit lebih baik walaupun luka itu masih ada, masih menganga dan berdarah.

"Rukia.." aku menoleh dan melihat _nee-chan _ berdiri di pintu kamarku. "Boleh _nee-chan_ masuk?" aku mengangguk dan _nee-chan_-pun melangkah mendekat dan dudu di tepi tempat tidurku. Aku masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan jarum infus terpasang di tanganku. _Nee-chan_ mengelus pelan rambutku. "Maafkan, _nee-chan_, Rukia." Ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng. "_Nee-chan_ tidak salah kok," jawabku berbohong. Karena saat ini aku akan menyalahkan semua orang yang ada di dekatk.. Meskipun aku tahu mereka tidak bersalah.

"Tidak, Rukia. _Nee-chan_ bersalah, bisa dikatakan _nee-chan_ yang mendorongmu untuk menerima lamaran Renji," _nee-chan_ kembali berucap. Kulihat cairan bening keluar dari sudut mata kakak perempuanku satu-satunya itu dan bergulir perlahan menuruni pipi putihnya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku yang bebas untuk menghapusnya. "Maaf, Rukia." air mata _nee-chan_ makin deras mengalir.

"Minta maafnya sekali saja sudah cukup," aku tersenyum pada _nee-chan_. Senyum pertamaku setelah berhari-hari dan _nee-chan_ langsung memelukku.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu," suara itu membuat _nee-chan_ melepas pelukannya dan kami secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Byakuya-_sama_?"

"_Nii-sama_?"

Aku dan _nee-chan_ berkata bersamaan membuat _nii-sama_ tersenyum geli melihat kami. "Kalian kompak sekali," ujarnya sambil melangkah perlahan mendekati kami.

"Rukia, nii-sama kemari untuk…"

"Kalau _nii-sama_ datang untuk minta maaf padaku, sebaiknya urungkan saja niat _nii-sama_ itu." Aku menyela sebelum nii-sama menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan minta maaf padamu, Rukia." Ujar nii-sama sambil menarik sebuah kursi yang awalnya berada di depan meja belajarku ke dekat tempat tidur.

"Rukia, belahan jiwamu itu sebenarnya ada. Hanya saja kau belum menemukannya." Ucap _nii-sama_ setelah dia duduk nyaman di kursi yang ditariknya tadi.

"Maksud _nii-sama_?" aku memandang bingung padanya.

"Ada seseorang di luar sana yang ditakdirkan untukmu. Kau hanya perlu bangun dari tempat tidurmu dan menemukannya," jelas _nii-sama_ menyiratkan aku harus cepat sembuh di dalam kalimatnya. Kakak iparku yang biasanya irit kata itu malam ini berbicara banyak padaku.

"Bagaimana aku menemukannya?" tanyaku masih bingung.

"Tidak perlu bingung, hatimu akan menuntunmu untuk menemukannya," _nee-chan_ menggantikan _nii-sama_ menjawab pertanyaanku. "Yakinlah itu."

Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan _nii-sama_ dan _nee-chan _tapi mau tidak mau harapan kecil menyala di hatiku. Pengharapan akan adanya seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku sepenuh hati.

…

_**fin**_

…

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya,,,

Bagaimana? Bagus atau tidak? Saya butuh pendapat kalian. So, review please,,,

Nay *_*


End file.
